


Silver and Gold

by AbelQuartz



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Adult Connie Maheswaran, Adult Steven Universe, Bathrobe, F/M, Fluff, Honeymoon, Implied Florida, Just Married, Marriage, Ocean, Rain, commission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-13
Updated: 2018-09-13
Packaged: 2019-07-11 15:47:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15975473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbelQuartz/pseuds/AbelQuartz
Summary: The morning after their wedding, Steven has thoughts about his love while he waits for Connie to awaken





	Silver and Gold

In the porch doorway, Steven watched the horizon’s darkened edge. Going further down the east coast had been a wonderful idea for a honeymoon. The southmost edge of the country was saturated even in the grayness of the morning drizzle. Razor grass lined the dunes leading down to the shore, bowed by the gentle summer breeze. Crumbled pieces of sand formed geometric edges and lumps where they rain had blown them over, and the rolls of the beach were immobile without the sun to heat them back to dust.   
  
It was the ocean itself that greeted Steven as a stranger here. The green of the curling waves crashed like glass against the shoreline, glazed with foam that spluttered into the air in time to the pulse of the tide. There was no uniform to the sky that spread over them, but the marbled silver trundled along in its shades, lit by a sun somewhere above layers and layers of dust and droplets, not yet penetrated by the beams but glowing regardless. Peace and motion reigned over their little corner of the world.

 

This was a tea morning. The cottage they had rented was stocked with everything that newlyweds might need, including (per request) fresh tea. Of course, Connie might want some coffee, and Steven already had the pot prepared, but that was for when she woke up. He clasped the cup in both hands, his massive fingers tapping the ceramic. Getting out of bed was even more painful with her still there.

 

The man’s hair lay untethered in black curls on his back over his robe. Even the largest bathrobe Steven could find barely covered his breadth, and he tugged on the band that held it around him. Fidgeting was the only solace he could find if he let his mind wander too much. Hot tea. Cold morning. Focus? Rest.

 

Steven breathed. She would be up when she got up. He listened to the drizzle patter the glass table and the two chairs outside. The drifting grass rustled up all the way from the dunes to the house. The wind which blew the blades made his leg hairs stand on end. All the sounds were accompanied by the slow tapping that Steven was making with his new golden ring on the warm teacup.

 

Good gracious, this was real. Steven hid his smile inside the cup as he drank, letting sugar and steeped flavor take over for his disbelief. The last decade of uncertainty and conflict had led them to this. And now, the most important person in the world was resting one room down, covered by the blanket he had laid when he felt the wind through the open window this morning. He could wait forever on her memory alone.

 

What were they going to do next? He hadn’t actually checked the weather,  but if the rain continued, then they’d have to cancel beach plans and boardwalks, unless Connie wanted to go, of course, and even then there were museums and aquariums they could visit as well. None of this had been planned, so all of it was possible.

 

He sensed the weight on the linoleum. Steven lifted his arms as Connie pulled herself forwards to wrap both her arms around her husband’s body. The man let his wife have her embrace for the moment as he lifted his mug in one hand, moving his other down to lay atop Connie’s fingers. She could barely get herself around his whole body, but she squeezed for her life regardless.

 

“Good morning!” Steven whispered. He had to bite his lip as the smile came involuntarily, curling up around his stubble. His index finger traced along his wife’s hand until he found her own ring, and he rested his fingertip on top, rolling it back and forth to make the band spin.

 

Her hands tugged in a similar fashion, trying to turn her husband to face her. Steven did as he was told, setting his mug down an arm’s length away on the island. When he saw Connie, his whole body felt like it was rising with the wind. Before he could even take her in, he bent down to give her a gentle kiss on the lips as she raised her head to him. Both of them knew exactly when to start and when to give, like clockwork, like seasons.

 

Steven’s hands came up to Connie’s face, stroking her cheeks with her thumb. Those sleepy eyes stared up at him, half-focused but still as dark and as beautiful as ever. Her hair was just as messy as his, completely loose and drifting all the way down to her waist. As tall as she was, the top of her head still came up just underneath Steven’s chin as she fell into his chest. She had on the dress shirt Steven had worn the night before when they drove down here, buttoned up and wrinkled from travel. His arms came around her naturally and held her by their weight alone.

 

“You made me coffee,” she replied.

 

“It’s what a good husband does, right?”

 

“You’re a good husband anyway, Steven.”

 

“...I’m a husband.”

 

Before Connie replied, she leaned back into his arms, smirking at Steven as she confirmed that, yes indeed, he was trying and failing to hold back tears. His smile wobbled as the teardrops dripped down his face towards the edge of his lips. Actually, his whole face was trembling from excitement, and Connie knew exactly what he was feeling, and she raised her hands to wrap around the back of his neck before she jumped into his arms.

 

Squeals from both of them echoed around the kitchen as Steven spun, holding his wife against him as he danced. His heart was beating so hard that he knew she could feel it, and he wanted her to feel it, all the love over the years that had been tried and tempered and that had emerged unbroken into this moment. Connie had her legs wrapped around the man as she laughed along. This, she knew, was how she wanted to start all her mornings. Coffee could wait.

 

Steven slowed to let her down onto the island, his hands sliding to her waist. The giggles subsided to sighs, overtaken by the drizzle against the windows.

 

“I love you, Steven.”

 

“And I love you… Mrs. Universe.”

 

That was a name she had to get used to, but she had a lifetime to do it. The coffee smell started to fill the kitchen hypnotically as the pair of them held each other at arm’s length, one sitting and one standing. When they met eyes, both of them knew they weren’t going to be leaving the house today. Tomorrow was for exploring, vacationing, all that tourism nonsense; this morning was for explorations elsewhere. Connie closed her eyes as Steven leaned into a deeper kiss. Warmth filled the kitchen in equal measure to the chill of the outside world, to match any winds brought to them by that silver sky.

 

* * *

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> This was a commissioned short for mocha-steven over on Tumblr! Leave a comment if you're interested in one of your own. Thanks for reading! <3


End file.
